callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Laser Sight
The Laser Sight is an attachment featured in Modern Warfare 2: Ghost, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts, and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost The Laser Sight is attached to Simon "Ghost" Riley's Desert Eagle in the cover for Dead Won't Rise. Desert Eagle Laser Sight MW2G.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 It appears only once in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, attached to the Starstreak as an integrated attachment. It is used to guide its missiles to its targets when playing Vertigo on solo. In co-op, however, one player uses the Starstreak while another guides the missiles with a Laser Sight on their gun. Laserguiding the Starstreak Vertigo MW3.png|Laser Sight guiding a rocket Starstreak ADS Vertigo MW3.png|The starstreak's iron sights. Notice the laser Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Laser Sight is available to all weapon classes in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, excluding launchers and special weapons. Laser Sight increases the hip fire accuracy of the player's weapon, essentially replacing the Steady Aim perk from previous Call of Duty games. When attached to a weapon, it emits a beam of light pointing where the weapon is facing, tightening the hip fire crosshairs and thus increasing the weapons hip fire accuracy by reducing the bullet spread. Contrary to widespread belief, the rounds do not land exactly where the laser points. The laser, which emits from the gun, can only be seen by the player using it and not the enemies, and the beam of light becomes completely invisible when the player aims down the sights of the weapon. It affects each weapon class differently. Submachine Guns benefit the least from this attachment, whereas the Shotguns benefit the most, with Sniper Rifles, Light Machine Guns, and Pistols in between. It grants roughly a 50-70% accuracy increase over all weapon classes. There is little disadvantage to this attachment; unlike some which increases recoil, this attachment is only beneficial to the weapon, unless the player wants a larger hip fire area in order to hit more often when not directly looking at the enemy. Gallery MP7 Laser Sight BOII.png|A Laser Sight mounted on a MP7 (Note the rail cover on the left side of the gun has been taken off even though it isn't in use). Laser Sight Pickup Animation BOII.png|Turning on the Laser Sight on the Chicom CQB. It should be noted that turning on the Laser Sights replaces the cocking animation at the start of a multiplayer match. SCAR-H Third Person BOII.png|Laser Sight, attached to SCAR-H, in third person. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Laser Sight returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts, and it is only integral to the ARX-160, the Chain SAW, and the MAAWS. The MAAWS is fitted with a laser sight in both campaign and multiplayer, whereas the ARX-160 and the Chain SAW are only equipped with one in multiplayer. This attachment has the same effect on the ARX-160 and Chain SAW as from Black Ops II: it reduces the radius of the hipfire circle, thus making hipfire accuracy a lot better. The one on the MAAWS however, is used to laze targets for the rocket(s). It is possible to pair this attachment with Steady Aim, leading to the best hipfire accuracy. ARX-160 CoDG.png|The laser sight on the ARX-160. Note the emitter behind the front sight. Chain SAW Grenade Launcher CoDG.png|The laser sight on the Chain SAW. MAAWS Launcher laser sight CoDG.png|The laser sight on the MAAWS. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Laser Sight returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It can be attached to assault rifles, submachine guns, shotguns, three heavy weapons (Pytaek, XMG, and Ameli), and two pistols (Atlas 45 and MP443 Grach). It decreases the area of the hip-fire cone by 7%. The Laser Sight is significantly weaker than past iterations of the attachment. The Laser Sight is best paired with weapons that are Akimbo by default (XMG and SAC3), as it increases accuracy overall instead of just accuracy without aiming. The Laser Sight cannot be paired with the Tactical Knife nor with Akimbo (on pistols only) via Secondary Gunfighter. Gallery SAC3 Laser Sight First Person AW.png|The Laser Sight on the SAC3. SN6 Laser Sight AW.png|The Laser Sight on the Jury variant of the SN6 Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *If used on Sniper Rifles (except those with an ACOG scope), when the player aims down the sights, the laser beam will disappear. The Laser Sight shares this trait with the "cg_laserForceOn 1" console command from earlier games; this is because the weapon model disappears while in a scoped view (scope layer). *In the campaign, the player can seldom find a weapon with Laser Sight and Dual Band Scope despite this combination is impossible when customizing the loadout. *When affected by the EMP, the laser sight will turn off, like any other electronics, but the steady aim effect will still be present. *When a laser sight and an under-barrel attachment are equipped on a weapon, the normal pick-up animation will play, but at a faster rate. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Call of Duty Online Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Attachments Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Attachments